Gas Station
Description Gas Station is a permanent location on the Global Map that formerly had a trading system in which the player could get Mechanic's Boxes to get different blueprints for different Chopper models. In Beta v.1.14, this location has large changes, all zombies were removed, it's size area has been reduced. Jane the mechanic and a group of bikers "Wanderers", cleaned this location from the zombies, them made now one safe local. Now it is a Survivor/Biker Hub where you could upgrade your bike by giving parts to Jane. Between Beta v.1.14 and Beta v.1.14.5, only players with Chopper could enter this location. Since Beta v.1.15 no more need Chopper to enter this location. Before Beta v.1.14 *Gas Station was location important for obtaining Chopper Blueprints. *Gas Station it was resets 48 hours after it is entered, similar to Blackport PD, Bunker Alfa, Crooked Creek Farm, Motel. ]] Note: Lenny's Model "The Lucky One" You can get this model trading items with Lenny for a limited time (From the beginning of Season 3, in the beginning until 23:59 UTC December 14, 2019, then extended until 23:59 UTC January 9, 2020): *100 Token "Congratulations! Now you can repaint your bike" - Lenny "Come again for new models!" - Lenny Lenny's Model "Shrimp" You can get this model trading items with Lenny for a limited time (Until 23:59 UTC October 20, 2019.): *10 Engine Part *150 Wiring *25 Aluminium Wire *100 Adhesive *20 Spring *150 Bolts *10 Air Filter *60 Iron Plate *10 Carbon Composite *150 Ball Bearing *80 Plastic *10 Steel Plate "Congratulations! Now you can repaint your bike" - Lenny "Come again for new models!" - Lenny Lenny's Model "Paragon" You can get this model trading items with Lenny for a limited time (In the beginning until 23:59 UTC September 1, 2019, then extended until 23:59 UTC September 15, 2019.): *30 Engine Part *200 Wiring *100 Aluminium Wire *200 Adhesive *80 Spring *200 Bolts *25 Air Filter *60 Iron Plate *15 Carbon Composite *200 Ball Bearing *80 Plastic *30 Steel Plate "Congratulations! Now you can repaint your bike" - Lenny "Come again for new models!" - Lenny Mechanic Since Beta v.1.14, The Devs changed the Gas Station so the former trading system was scrapped to have a new one with similar things. From now on, the blueprints for the other models of Chopper have been scrapped and giving the items to Jane gives you Mechanic's reputation points with which you upgrade your bike according what you want, similar to the player's skills options in which three options are given and the player, chooses which he/she wants. "Wanna upgrade your bike? Get spare parts here!" - Mechanic Chopper skills *Level 1 500 points to next level 600 *Level 2 1100 points to next level 700 *Level 3 1800 points to next level 800 *Level 4 2600 points to next level 900 *Level 5 3500 points to next level 1100 *Level 6 4600 points to next level 1300 *Level 7 5900 points to next level 1400 *Level 8 7300 points to next level 1800 *Level 9 9100 points to next level 1800 *Level 10 10900 points to next level 1800 *Level 11 12700 points to next level 1800 *Level 12 14500 points to next level 2000 *Level 13 16500 points to next level 2400 *Level 14 18900 points to next level 2400 *Level 15 21300 points to next level 2400 *Level 16 23700 points to next level 2400 *Level 17 26100 points to next level 2400 *Level 18 28500 points to next level 2400 *Level 19 30900 points to next level 2700 *Level 20 33600 points to next level 2700 *Level 21 36300 points to next level 2700 *Level 22 39000 points to next level 2700 *Level 23 41700 points to next level 3000 *Level 24 44700 points to next level 3000 *Level 25 47700 points to next level 3000 *Level 26 50700 points to next level 3000 *Level 27 53700 points to next level 3900 *Level 28 57600 points to next level 3000 *Level 29 60600 points to next level 3000 *Level 30 63600 points to next level 3000 *Level 31 66600 points to next level 3000 *Level 32 69600 points to next level 3000 *Level 33 72600 points to next level 3000 *Level 34 75600 points to next level 3000 *Level 35 78600 points to next level 3000 *Level 36 81600 points to next level 3000 *Level 37 84600 points to next level 3000 *Level 38 87600 points to next level 4400 *Level 39 92000 points to next level 4500 *Level 40 96500 points to next level 4500 *Level 41 101000 points to next level 4500 *Level 42 105500 points to next level 4500 *Level 43 110000 points to next level 4500 *Level 44 114500 points to next level 4500 *Level 45 119000 points to next level 4500 *Level 46 123500 points to next level 4500 *Level 47 128000 points to next level 6000 *Level 48 134000 points to next level 6000 *Level 49 140000 points to next level 6000 *Level 50 146000 points to next level 6000 *Level 51 152000 points to next level 6000 *Level 52 158000 points to next level 6000 *Level 53 164000 points to next level 6000 *Level 54 170000 points to next level 6000 *Level 55 176000 points to next level 6000 *Level 56 182000 points to next level 6000 *Level 57 188000 points to next level 6000 *Level 58 194000 points to next level 6000 *Level 59 200000 points to next level 6000 *Level 60 206000 points to next level 6000 *Level 61 212000 points to next level 7200 *Level 62 219200 points to next level 7200 *Level 63 226400 points to next level 7200 *Level 64 233600 points to next level 7200 *Level 65 240800 points to next level 7200 *Level 66 248000 points to next level 7200 *Level 67 255200 points to next level 10600 *Level 68 265800 points to next level 11000 *Level 69 276800 points to next level 11000 *Level 70 287800 points to next level 11000 *Level 71 298800 points to next level 11000 *Level 72 309800 points to next level 14000 *Level 73 323800 points to next level *Level 74 Max *'Durability' **Durability increased to 5 level 1 **Durability increased to 10 level 2 **Durability increased to 15 level 3 **Durability increased to 20 level 4 **Durability increased to 25 level 5 **Durability increased to 30 level 6 **Durability increased to 35 level 7 **Durability increased to 40 level 8 **Durability increased to 45 level 9 **Durability increased to 50 level 10 **Durability increased to 55 level 11 **Durability increased to 60 level 12 **Durability increased to 65 level 13 **Durability increased to 70 level 14 **Durability increased to 75 level 15 **Durability increased to 80 level 16 **Durability increased to 85 level 17 **Durability increased to 90 level 18 **Durability increased to 95 level 19 **Durability increased to 100 level max *'Economy' **Fuel consumption decreased to 5% level 1 **Fuel consumption decreased to 10% level 2 **Fuel consumption decreased to 15% level 3 **Fuel consumotion decreased to 20% level 4 **Fuel consumotion decreased to 25% level 5 **Fuel consumption decreased to 30% level 6 **Fuel consumption decreased to 35% level 7 **Fuel consumption decreased to 40% level 8 **Fuel consumption decreased to 45% level 9 **Fuel consumption decreased to 50% level max ***Doesn't work on the Global Map *' ' **Volume of bags increased to 1 level 1 **Volume of bags increased to 2 level 2 **Volume of bags increased to 3 level 3 **Volume of bags increased to 4 level 4 **Volume of bags increased to 5 level 5 **Volume of bags increased to 6 level max *'Power' **Damage dealt increased to 10% level 1 **Damage dealt increased to 20% level 2 **Damage dealt increased to 30% level 3 **Damage dealt increased to 40% level 4 **Damage dealt increased to 50% level 5 **Damage dealt increased to 60% level 6 **Damage dealt increased to 70% level 7 **Damage dealt increased to 80% level 8 **Damage dealt increased to 90% level 9 **Damage dealt increased to 100% level max *' ' **Speed increased by 5% level 1 **Speed increased by 10% level 2 **Speed increased by 15% level 3 **Speed increased by 20% level max *'Volume' **Tank volume increased to 5 level 1 **Tank volume increased to 10 level 2 **Tank volume increased to 15 level 3 **Tank volume increased to 20 level 4 **Tank volume increased to 25 level 5 **Tank volume increased to 30 level 6 **Tank volume increased to 35 level 7 **Tank volume increased to 40 level 8 **Tank volume increased to 45 level 9 **Tank volume increased to 50 level 10 **Tank volume increased to 55 level 11 **Tank volume increased to 60 level 12 **Tank volume increased to 65 level 13 **Tank volume increased to 70 level 14 **Tank volume increased to 75 level 15 **Tank volume increased to 80 level 16 **Tank volume increased to 85 level 17 **Tank volume increased to 90 level 18 **Tank volume increased to 95 level 19 **Tank volume increased to 100 level max *' ' **"Khokhloma" pattern available **"Leviathan" model available **"Viper Rainbow" model available Before Beta v.1.14 "Wanna upgrade your bike? Get spare parts here! Fill the boxes and I'll share something from my collection with you!" - Mechanic The main feature of this location is "Jane's garage" where you can trade many from the items available in the game for a Mechanic's Box. Through Mechanic's Boxes one can obtain Blueprints for Chopper, especially for the Off-Road Bike, which has additional places for transporting items. The list of the tradeable items follows: *1 Mechanic's Box = 500 points Points Per Item At Gas Station Mechanic's Garage.png|Credits: mTurboGamer Jane1.png|Credits: Last Day On Earth (IR) Enemies Before Beta v.1.14: *1 Frenzied Giant *6 Toxic Abomination *5 Savage Giant *3 Hungry Chomper *3 Floater Bloater *4 Zombie Officer *11 Fast Biter (6 120HP, 3 80HP Crawler, 2 80HP) DANGERS In the upper corner of the map - to the right from Jane's garage - you will enter an area full of abandoned cars. Beware, when you try to loot these cars, there's a chance you will trigger the car's alarm. This alarm will spawn on you a wave of zombies which weren't present on the map before - 2 Floater Bloaters, 1 Fast Biter crawling from under a car and 3 Fast Biters with armor (120HP). Be prepared to face this wave before you start looting the cars. Tip: Resources *8 Plant Fiber + Seeds *35 Pine Trees **Only 28 you can cut, another 7 you can not reach Loot Before Beta v.1.14: In the upper region with the crashed cars, it is possible to find: *Rusty engine *Intact engine (altogether 5 pieces of engines) *Springs *Hi-Tech Components *Engine Parts *Oak Logs (in the Car Trailer) *And other average items (mostly possible to hand over to the Mechanic right away) *Chopper wheel ( very rarely ) Trivia *Introduced in Beta v.1.10.3 *Repositioned on Global Map in Beta v.1.11.8 *Was remade in Beta v.1.14 **All zombies were removed **Size area has been reduced **All loot storage were removed **Added a new trading system **Added Chopper skills **Changed it pointer from the to on Global Map *Changed the point of entrance and layout of the location in Beta v.1.15 *Introduced an under construction closed area "VIP zone" in Beta v.1.15.1 Gallery Gas Station old.png|Before Beta v.1.14 Update 1.10.3 - 2.png Gas Station 10.png|Gas Station Gas Station 9.png|Jane's Garage Gas Station 12.png|Inside Jane's Garage Mechanic.png|Mechanic Jane Category:Location